Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical type dip treating device for applying a single kind or plural kinds of adhesives to a cord which is used for a tension member of belt or the like.
Conventionally, in order to improve adhesiveness of a cord to be used as a tension member of a belt, a dip treating machine for applying adhesives to the surface of a cord has been known. Such dip treating machine requires a dip tank, a drying means (drying space part) for drying a cord after dip treatment, a drawing and heat setting means (heat setting space part) for preventing thermal shrinkage at the vulcanizing of belts, a hot air supplying means for supplying hot air to the drying, drawing and heat setting means, an exhausting means for exhausting hot air, and the like.
Since the conventional dip treating machine has the above-mentioned various means arranged flatly and laterally, it involves the problem of requirements of wide space for arrangement. Especially in the case of nylon cords, polyester cords, etc., drawing means and heat setting means are absolutely required and an extra space is required for arrangement of such drawing and heat setting means, with the result that the treating machine as a whole requires a fairly large space for its installation.
Concretely, as shown in FIG. 30 the conventional dip treating machine is so composed that a cord 200 runs from a first pull roller device 201 to a fourth pull roller device 215, via a first dip tank 202, a first heating zone 203, a first cooling device 204, a second pull roller device 205, a second dip tank 206, a second heating zone 207, a second cooling device 208, a third pull roller device 209, a third dip tank 210, a third heating zone 211, a third cooling device 212, a fourth dip tank 213, a fourth heating zone 214, and a fourth pull roller device 215 in the order given.
In the above devices, it is intended to give tension to a cord by speed differentials between the first pull roller device 201 and the second pull roller device 205 (normally,-5-+5%) but setting of tension at treatment of a cord by such system requires eight pull rollers for each of the first pull roller device 201 and the second pull roller device 205. In addition, it is required to control the eight pull rollers so that all of them run at the same speed. Such requirements necessarily make the machine larger structurally, far from compactness of the machine.